


'Cause I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by bittybae (piscespride)



Series: Wise Men Say, Only Fools Rush In [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscespride/pseuds/bittybae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sure. What do you say, wanna get married to me?” it’s not the most romantic place to ask, in line at the grocery store, but the look in Boyd’s eyes and the blinding smile tells him the other man doesn’t mind.</p><p> </p><p>Prompt: Yay! Can you write a cute thing where they go grocery shopping and someone hits on Boyd and Stiles is all like "uh wtf woman back up, he's married to me" and is kinda insecure too because the woman is actually really attractive — Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> so technically they aren't married
> 
>  
> 
> title came from the song "Can't Help Falling in Love" originally recorded by Elvis Presley.

Stiles sighed in annoyance, checking his watch for what seemed like the fifth time. _12:45 PM_. He had sent Boyd back to grab some steaks they had forgotten to pick up, fifteen minutes ago when there had been four other people in front of Stiles at the checkout line. Now, there was only one person left and they’re looking for their credit card. Stiles spends a moment mourning the loss of his spot and getting out of here before one. He turned around and faced the lady behind him, giving her his most charming smile, and met with a blank face. (Okay, maybe not so charming).

“Hi, do you mind backing up? I just realized I forgot to grab some things. Hah, forgetful old me.” He smiled, staring at her. She didn’t reply save for giving him a scathing look, but she did back her cart out of the line so he could get out. He gave her a thankful smile, which she ignored in favor of loading her things on the belt. Stiles was offended for a few moments before remembering why he had to get out of line, and angrily stormed away to find Boyd, peering into every aisle he passed. He didn’t find his boyfriend until he got to the back of the store, where the frozen section was at. Boyd was standing tall, shoulders tensed and his back to Stiles. He couldn’t see who he was talking to, but Stiles wanted to go home and Boyd looked annoyed so he rolled the cart over to him, dropping a hand to lay on his lower back.

At Boyd’s side, Stiles could finally see who he was talking to. It was a woman, who was their age and reminded him of Melissa but taller. She had long, flowing black hair down to her back in tight ringlets, sharp features and Stiles won’t try and deny that he drools a little when he sees her (except, not really, he has more control than that. But he does drool on the inside). Her eyes reminded him of freshly grown grass, like you see in the commercials, all bright green and wonderful. Her lips were soft and pink, smiling softly and her nose was small but still cute. She looked like a model and it made Stiles hated her immediately.

Boyd had relaxed under Stiles’ touch, pressing back into it with what sounded like a relieved sigh. The tension flew right back in as the woman spoke, hand held out with a limp wrist toward Stiles, as if it was beneath her to even shake hands with him, and Stiles definitely hated her now.

“Why, aren’t you just the cutest thing?” She simpered, sliding her hand from Stiles and ‘discretely’ wiping it on her skirt. And really? _Cute?_ They’re the same age, but Stiles is cute? Only Boyd gets to call him that, and occasionally Scott and his mom. “I’m Amanda, Amanda Grayson. And you are?” Disdain dripped from her voice, Stiles could practically feel it coat his skin.

“I’m Stiles, Boyd’s _fiancé_. So nice to meet you.” He smirked, pressing his side against Boyd’s and sliding his hand to rest on his hip, cocking his head at her. “How do you know Boyd? I’m sure he would have mentioned someone as… _lovely_ as you.“ Stiles enjoyed the furious look on her face for the few moments it was there before smoothing into something polite and friendly.

"Well, I was just grabbing some things I needed when I turned around and bumped right into him! I would have slipped and fell if Boyd hadn’t caught me in his big, strong arms.” Amanda smiled wide, hand reaching forward to pat Boyd’s arm closest to Stiles and staying there. Stiles watched as Boyd’s jaw ticked and his muscles tensed even further. Stiles gasped, turning his back to the woman and stepping in between them, her hand getting shoved out of the way as he did so.

“Boyd, that was so sweet of you!” He smiled, cupping the werewolf’s jaw. He pressed a long, slow kiss to his lips, one hand slipping to the back of his neck and scratching softly. He frowned when Boyd pulled away when Amanda cleared her throat pointedly at them, his forehead resting against Stiles’ own. He gave him a few minutes to calm down before pulling away, smiling at the woman with red, kiss plumped lips.

“Sorry about that, my hubby is just so addicting.” He smiled, big and fake at her, leaning against Boyd’s side. His smile softens as he looked up at his boyfriend, whose arms wound around Stiles’s waist and pulled him right against his chest, nose buried in his hair. “Anyway, we should really get going. Nice to meet you, try not to flirt with anyone else’s husband, it’s tacky.”

With the final word Stiles turned around and headed back to the front of the store, ignoring Amanda’s outrage gasp as they left her behind. Boyd followed after Stiles with a hand resting on his back, getting in line with out a word. Stiles loaded their food onto the belt with too much force to be casual, looking at Boyd from the corner of his eye. He too was loading food, but once again he was tense and withdrawn.

Stiles wondered if he shouldn’t have intervened, if Boyd had wanted to flirt with the woman and the only reason he was tense in the first place was because he knew Stiles was there.

“So, we’re engaged now?” The words were soft, almost as if Stiles wasn’t meant to hear them at all.

“Sure. What do you say, wanna get married to me?” it’s not the most romantic place to ask, in line at the grocery store, but the look in Boyd’s eyes and the blinding smile tells him the other man doesn’t mind.

“As long as you’re the one who tells Derek he’s paying for it all, sure. I’ll marry you.”

They share a kiss over the milk jug, the loud beeping from the price scanner ringing in their ears.


End file.
